


Chronology

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronological time is a concept to which Drusilla doesn't subscribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronology

**Author's Note:**

>   In response to [](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/profile)[**penny_lane_42**](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/)'s [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://penny-lane-42.livejournal.com/124563.html).  The prompt: Drusilla - _broken clocks_.

Tick tock, tick tock, the clock tick-tick-ticks all in a row and she knows the order's wrong because ticking musn’t go round and round but up and down in sideways spirals and backflips that float on air until they _splash_.

It’s wrongwrong_wrong_ and no one notices or cares (selfish the lot of them, blind they are), especially _him_ (all he can think about is _her_, the girl wrapped in sunshine who wants to bleed light into him and burn him from the inside out), and she’d go to her sweet Spike but he’s already trapped in the spinning round and round (can’t kill wheels no matter she smashes the gleaming every night, come morning the spinning's back, all shiny and new).

It’s a lie, a horrible lie that’s screeching tick tocks make everyone rise and shine by the turning of the hand (_she_ knows better, she knows the way the world twists into turns and bounces back again) and so she smashes the ticking into bits—lies are not to be abided.


End file.
